The Guardian
by jojizzaah
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel find themself with a Guardian on their hands. Who is she? What does she wants? Placed somewhere in season 8, but isn't really connected to it. Rated M, Destiel, possible spoilers for the all seasons.


**AN: **_so this is a little something I came up with while daydreaming of being a part of the actual show. And if there's somebody who actually gives a damn, the girl (whom you have not yet met) is completely based on me. Read, Enjoy, Review!_

Dean dragged a hand through the light brown hair of his while glaring at Sam.

"Are you kidding me?"

The look he was given made Dean roll his eyes. He should know better than to ask his brother that question. When it came down to hunting, Sam was always serious.

They were in a motel room, one of the really nasty ones, in the small town Albany, Ohio. There had been three deaths of young girls, and all victims had been missing their skin. Dean and Sam had done the usual; examining the victim, interviewing its relatives, talking with the police, and so on.

"No, Dean. I'm not kidding." said Sam. "I do think it's a rakshasa."

Dean sighed and sat down on his bed. They hadn't run into a rakshasa for ages, and Dean really didn't remember a thing about them. So it was a good thing he had a geeky, younger brother.

"All right, what do we know about this sucker?"

Sam told Dean practically everything about it. He didn't listen until Sam brought up how to kill the damn thing.

"The only thing that works is a brass knife." he said. Dean nodded and then took a deep breath.

"So, got any clue who the rakshasa could be?" he asked and Sam nodded eagerly.

"I do actually. Remember when we went to the school and talked to the coach for the lacrosse team?"

Dean looked through his memory and nodded. They had talked with the coach after realizing that the three girls all had been on the team.

"Yeah, so?" replied Dean with a slightly frown.

"So, I had a bad feeling about him. I actually watched him today to see if he did anything suspicious."

Dean smiled, and it was not like he could give up an opportunity like that.

"Geez, Sammy. I didn't knew you swing that way."

The bitchface he was given was one of the bitchiest ones ever, which made Dean laugh.

"Anyway, I saw him walk in to that small shed on the backyard and I decided to take a look inside. He had a bunch of pictures of the victims, and pictures of two other girls. And there was this bed, and the mattress was... moving." said Sam and shuddered. Dean grimaced. He didn't really need any more proof than that, and if they were wrong, they were wrong. No biggy.

"So that's why you showed up here without food?" he simply said and ignored the frustrated sigh that came from Sam.

"Fine, let's go. And we're stopping for pie afterward."

_**Line break**_

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked and held out his hand. Sam grabbed it with a low groan and Dean pulled him standing. The rakshasa was laying on the floor with the knife sticking out of his back. He had been a fighter, Dean had to give him that.

Sam and he walked out from the house to the Impala. Since Dean was starving and they both looked representable they decided to head straight to a diner without stopping by at the motel. The smell of food that hit Dean made his stomach growl as he entered the diner. They sat down in a booth in a corner and a waitress came up to them with a hint of a smile on her lips. Dean eyed the woman before deciding that she was hot. She had long, blonde hair that fell in locks over her back. Her eyes were light brown, almost golden. Dean smirked when the woman winked at him.

"So, what can I get for you this evening?"

"I'll have the ceasar salad and a glass of water." said Sam with a soft smile before turning his gaze to the newspaper that laid on the table.

"And I'll have the crispy bacon burger and a slice of apple pie, and a glass of water."

"Coming right up." the woman replied and walked away after giving Dean a steamy look. He mouthed a 'wow' before glancing at Sam. He was frowning as he looked through the papers.

"Something's wrong?" Dean asked and Sam looked at him before shaking his head.

"Not really. I'm just worried about Cas."

Great. Dean felt how his good mood disappeared. The truth was that he also was worried. They hadn't seen the angel for a while, neither had they heard of him. Castiel had been depressed after the whole mess with the leviathans and wanted to have a break. Dean hadn't liked the idea, but he didn't protest.

But now two weeks had passed and the worries had been stressing Dean out. And when Sam said that he was worried, it made the whole thing a lot more worse.

"Yeah, me too. But we have to accept that he wanted out for a while. He deserves it." said Dean and Sam nodded.

_**Line break**_

Sam woke Dean up the next day by hitting him with the newspaper in the head, and Dean had practically screamed at the top of his lungs. He muttered a few stupid things about Sam's flannel shirt before he actually got out of bed. His mood did get a bit better when he saw that Sam had been out getting breakfast. He took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt before sitting down with Sam to eat.

When he had taken a sip of his coffee, he stopped moving at the sound of a strange noise. Sam frowned and looked around in the room as to find the source. He then turned to the door behind him and got up. He slowly opened the door and froze. Dean frowned and tried to see past his ridiculously huge brother, but without luck.

"Hello, Sam." The voice was female, and sounded quite young. Dean didn't get the opportunity to say anything before Sam was pushed to the side and the stranger walked in. Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam who shrugged and closed the door.

"Hello, Dean." the girl said with a smile. She had dark blonde hair that reached down to her spine. Her eyes were both green and brown. She was kind of short, not longer than five four. Dean guessed that she was no older than sixteen. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a red sweater and a black leather jacket.

"So, where do you keep Castiel these days?" the girl continued and walked further in the room.

"I don't think you have the right to ask any kind of questions at this moment." said Dean and stood up. The girl's gaze shifted between Sam and Dean before shrugging.

"Maybe not. But I'm asking anyway."

Dean glanced at Sam who shook his head. Dean agreed. They didn't have a clue who this girl was or why she was there. As far as they knew, she could be a demon. Sam seemed to thinking a bit faster than Dean, because he splashed holy water on the girl who hissed. But no, she wasn't any demon.

"I'm not a demon!" she exclaimed frustrated and wiped off the water from her arm. "Not a shapeshifter either." she continued and held out her hand to Sam. He hesitated a while before giving her his silver knife. She simply dragged it over her hand and grimaced as blood started to flow.

"Now, would you mind calling Castiel for me?"

"Why should we?" Dean asked quickly. The girl turned to him and sighed.

"Because I need to talk to him, that's why." she said and Dean could feel her irritation. The girl wasn't a demon or a monster that was capable of being damaged by silver. She was a young teenage girl, and she could bleed. Dean didn't think it would be rather hard for two grown up hunters and an angel to take her out if it turned out that she was evil. He glanced at Sam and he could tell that they were thinking the same thing. Dean nodded at the girl who smiled.

"Tell him I'm an old friend."

Dean cleared his throat before closing his eyes.

"Castiel, would you mind getting your ass down here? There's someone here claiming to be your friend." he said and opened his eyes at the sound of wings.

"Hello Dean."

The man who now stood next to him didn't look very good, but at least he looked better than two weeks ago. He was wearing his ordinary clothing; his black suit with his tie, and his trench coat.

"Hello Sam."

Sam raised his hand as greeting, and Castiel then turned his gaze to the girl. Her eyes were wide and her smile was soft.

"Hi Castiel." she whispered. Castiel frowned and took a step forward.

"I don't know you. Who are you?" he said. The girl smiled, but it wasn't genuine. It was almost as she was hurt.

"You don't remember me, because you haven't seen me. But I have always been by your side, Castiel."

"What?" Dean interrupted and looked between Castiel and the girl. He started moving towards the girl but stopped when Castiel spoke.

"What do you mean?" he asked. The girl took a deep breath before responding.

"My name is Leona, and I'm a Guardian."

Castiel seemed to froze and he got even more pale than usual. His eyes were wide and nailed to the girl. Dean quickly returned to his side in case he would fall over. Dean gave Sam a look, and wasn't surprised when he saw the confusion on his face. Dean felt the same way. Castiel seemed to be searching for the right words and opened his mouth a several times.

"Prove it." he said and walked up to Leona who now looked troubled.

"I don't think that is a good idea." she stuttered.

"Prove it."

Dean actually got a bit scared himself at the tone of Castiel's voice. It was filled with anger, accusation, disbelief and fear. Leona frowned, and started rolling up her sleeves.

"If you insist." she whispered. Castiel simply sat down on a chair. When Leona was standing in front of him, Castiel closed his eyes. His breathing became shaky, and his eyes wouldn't stop moving underneath the eyelids. Dean swallowed hard as Leona raised her hands and placed one on Castiel's forehead and the other over his heart. She closed her eyes for a short period of time and when she opened them, Castiel did too.

Their gaze locked to each other, and a bright light came from their eyes. Castiel started to twitch in the chair, and he grabbed a hold of the chair. His knuckles turned white as the light became brighter. When it was almost so bright that Dean had to look away, Castiel started to scream out of pain Dean swallowed, unsure what to do. Then the light completely faded in a half second, and Leona fell to the floor. Dean walked up to Castiel and shook him gently.

"Cas, are you okay? Look at me, man."

Castiel opened his eyes slowly, with pain still flickering in them.

"I'm fine." he replied, but his voice was low and raspy. He got up from the chair and reached out for Leona.

"Are you all right?" he said and Dean frowned at the change of his tone. It was filled with care and solicitude. Castiel looked genuinely worried for the girl.

"Could have been better." she said and took Castiel's hand to pull herself up. When neither of them said anything, Dean couldn't help but to get frustrated.

"Okay, so do you mind filling the two of us in?" he said and made a gesture at Sam and he. Castiel's eyes were nailed at Leona and she kept throwing glances between them all. When she realized Castiel wouldn't say anything, she rolled her eyes and looked at Sam and Dean.

"I'm a Guardian. As in a Guardian angel."


End file.
